The present invention relates to a coil, a stator, and a method for manufacturing a coil.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-195005 describes a rotary electrical machine including two continuous overlapping coils that are obtained by forming two alpha-winding coils and shaping the two alpha-winding coils.
When the alpha-winding coils are expanded, the winding has a tendency of falling apart at portion A as shown in FIG. 23. This increases the length of the coil in the axial direction of a stator.
Also, the coil is obtained by expanding the alpha-winding coils. This forms a turning in portion B in the end of the conductive coil at a crank-shaped portion, as shown in FIG. 24. Thus, the length of the coil is increased in the axial direction of the stator. Here, in a state in which the coil is arranged in a slot of the stator, the turning of the coil occurs when a plane or conductor arranged outward in the radial direction of the stator in one of two slot insertion portions is arranged inward in the radial direction of the stator in the other one of the slot insertion portions. That is, the turning refers to the bending of the coil that switches the position of the plane or conductor in the radial direction.